


Art for Mr. Spooky by derenai

by matchboximpala



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboximpala/pseuds/matchboximpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For aftercamlann 2014. Find the story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2340056?view_full_work=true">here</a>.</p><p>Being a ghost is not fun and Arthur would know because he’s been one for years, some of the major inconvenients being that no one can see, hear or touch him. The most irritating thing, though, are the people settling in his house as if he didn't exist. Hopefully, it’s not hard to scare them away. Everything changes when he meets Merlin, a very unusual tenant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Mr. Spooky by derenai

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Art notes can be found on my [LJ](http://matchboximpala.livejournal.com/165792.html).


End file.
